


born, torn, now forever forlorn

by falling_winter_rose, The_Girl_There_Reading



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_There_Reading/pseuds/The_Girl_There_Reading
Summary: oh darling yes we're just the pawns and you b-r-e-a-k us you rip us a-p-a-r-t and no you have never ever cared and never will so this is our life we are born torn and then forever forlorn :: collab freeverse and poetry collection with The_Girl_There_Reading





	1. pieces

oh yes they

r*i*p

you apart

_tearing ripping breaking_

y

o

u

into such tiny little

_p-i-e-c-e-s_

that they put pack together

oh but it's a

_rush job_

isn't it darling

and we're just slightly

b

r

o

k

e

n

aren't we?

so laugh and shake your head all you want

say we're fine

say we're ok

cause say we're strong

say we can fight

but oh yeah we're broken

we'll

_never ever_

be

f

i

x

e

d

.


	2. birth and death

oh mother father

of course it's always the ancient laws

but oh have you ever thought

we'd get tired of doing your endless bidding

…

so give birth to your little pawns

smile down at the face you will soon

tear apart with no mercy

oh isn't that cruelty, my dear?

…

you really don't understand us do you

but well we're human and you're not

oh you're the gods

our creators our destroyers

…

you're done and you know it's enough

well at least you know when it's time to stop

and you leave behind the shattered remnant

of the demigod you supposedly love

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think ari forgot to say this: she's doing the freeverses, i, da girl there reading, am doing the poetry part. so that first one is ari's and this one is mine.


	3. pawn

and chant for them to fight

oh go on your quests, little hero

go do our bidding

bring us back our riches

…

oh but it's not fair is it

but the universe does not do fair

the world will never be fair

yes little pawn that's it

…

so go on fight the monsters win the riches

and bring them back to your destroyers

and watch them take it

you can do nothing, little pawn

…

oh my young hero

why do you hate us?

just a mutual feeling

their reply

…

and we gods have never seen how the mortals see

maybe the demigods are better off after all

you may have a short life but yours is real

not just a cycle of lies and truth and power and weakness

...


	4. scream

scream all you want,

_little hero_

screaming at the

u

n

i

v

e

r

s

e

won't do you any good

it'll just be silent, darling demigod

it'll just stare down

making your blood

_b-o-i-l_

with red hot anger at this

cruel unjust

w*o*r*l*d

oh scream at the gods the fates

oh no they won't

l

i

s

t

e

n

they will never ever listen to your pleas

they will

_a-l-w-a-y-s_

laugh at something

not funny in the very

l

e

a

s

t

.


	5. revenge

oh but revenge

never was a thing

that i claimed as my own

a thing that i did

…

that was yours

and what was yours

i could not take

what was yours i could never make

…

but oh don't you think

us demigods should've

snapped by now?

should've roared with fury and had our revenge

…

we could've snapped

we could've laughed and not listened

we could've turned to them

but we are better than you

…

we will go into battle

and for what? you always you

and we will fight because we will prove

we are the better of the two of us

…


End file.
